Ted Starling
Theodore Starling is an Ekaterina and one of the Starling Triplets. He has a sister, Sinead Starling, and a brother, Ned Starling. Together they made up one team of the race for the 39 Clues. He, like his triplet siblings, has auburn hair and freckles. Ted wears preppy clothes: khakis, button-downs, and loafers. According to Dan, the three of them look like "part of a cloned Ivy League lacrosse team." He has a seeing eye dog named Flamsteed that is the most popular dorm resident after Ted's sister, Sinead, trained him to announce the dinner menu. Flamsteed has a supercharged sense of smell and is likely named after John Flamsteed, a famous Ekat. Ted is also completely blind after the explosion at the Franklin Institute. His brother Ned is disabled mentally by frequently occuring migraines while Sinead is perfectly fine. She came off with just a few scratches and burns, much less than what her brothers suffered. They prepared their whole lives for this. Appearances ''Maze of Bones The Starlings are first seen at Grace's funeral when William McIntyre is giving the first Clues to the teams. The Starlings become Team 4, sending $3 million up in flames. Ted, along with his siblings, was caught in an explosion in ''The Maze of Bones. Hospitalized, the Starlings were in "bad shape." When they recovered, they were grounded by their parents. ''Into the Gauntlet He and his siblings made a comeback in 'Into The Gauntlet' but Ned and Ted had suffered serious injuries, Ted's eyesight was diminished, and Ned had great migraines frequently, interrupting his ability to think clearly. They appear at the Globe and start fighting with the other clue hunters. The Medusa Plot Ted is in an elevator in a hospital when all of a sudden, some Vespers burst in and kidnap him, along with Alistair Oh. Fortunately his brother, Ned escapes and calls William McIntyre. A King's Ransom The Agents Kidnapped by The Vespers break a bowl so now they have a weapon. The Dead Of Night Ted manages to hear and locate the Vespers above the cell, due to his enchaned hearing abilities. Shatterproof Ted participates in the escape and like the rest of them (except for Phoenix) he is recaptured, though it is mentioned that he is the only hostage uninjured. This is probably because his sister, Sinead Starling, is Vesper Three. Though when the guard is giving them water he throws Ted's rather viciously,and when he catches it the guard calls him a freak. Day of Doom While they are being transported away, Ted counts the number of seconds they take to reach to their unknown destination. He then realizes they must be in the Rockies in Colorado because of the number of seconds they took to get there. He attacks the nearing Vespers in the room where the Machina Fini Mundi is located throwing blind punches. He is seen talking with Sinead and Ned after the Machina Fini Mundi is destroyed. 'Mission Titanic''' He makes a brief appreance along with Sinead in their house and spoke with Nellie an Sammy. It seems he missed Nellie becuase he was very happy to hear her voice. Category:Series One Category:Series Two Category:Ekaterina Category:Madrigal Category:Males Category:Multiples Category:Starling Family Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Hostages